Marshallow
Marshallow, apodado como The Starboy, fue uno de los concursantes de Wikonculous Race como parte de los Artists junto a su compañero Flutter. Posteriormente volvió para Wiki Total: The Next Class como parte de los Populares, The Hidden Stars y posteriormente The Mathletes. Apariencia Marshallow tiene un cuerpo algo alto y robusto. Su cabello es negro pero aveces puede verse azul por la luz, tiene ojos azules, piel rosa y mejillas sonrojadas. Lleva puesta una sudadera azul con negro y cuello en V, con dos triángulos magenta y azul en el centro, también lleva unos pantalones negros, y unos tennis celestes con negro y lengua lila con broches violetas. Lleva puesta un pañuelo magenta y unas mangas grises. Personalidad Se comporta inmaduramente, pero cuando se pone serio es bastante comprensible, le gusta gastar bromas normalmente. Suele molestarse fácilmente con pequeños detalles como miradas u acciones,aunque no lo demuestra. Le gusta que lo hagan sentir querido, uno de sus hábitos es dibujar o escuchar música. Le gusta estar acompañado. Normalmente persigue a las personas, y esto suele traerle problemas. Es bastante curioso, y siempre pregunta sobre todo. Al fin de cuentas, casi de forma natural, se suele auto-proclamar líder en grupos sociales, debido a su gran sentido de la intuición. Relaciones Malvina: Es su madre, y parece tenerle mucho cariño y puede en ocasiones ser protectivo con ella a pesar de que puede defenderse sola. No son muy cercanos, pero el quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella de vez en cuando. Flutter: Fue la primera persona con la cual interactuó. Parece ser que le despertó un interés amoroso durante el periodo entre WR y NC, sin embargo, en NC se distanciaron mucho. Marshallow piensa que Flutter es una persona muy creativa y amistosa. Fid: A Marsh no le agrada Fid, le considera una rata tramposa, suele tirarle shade a menudo a pesar de que a Fid ni le importe, no le gustó que le quitaran la victoria haciendo trampas. Nute: Le da mala espina, pero cree que es algo excéntrica, a pesar de haber hecho trampa también, considera que ella es una buena persona por haberse disculpado, parece que admira su forma de dibujar también. Parece que le gusta un poco. Chari: Le agobia, no parece que le haga mucha gracia que una persona como él intente darle órdenes de qué hacer y cuando, se pone muy impaciente con Chari, y puede quejarse bastante. Pilar: No son muy cercanos, pero Pilar y Marsh han compartido ciertos momentos amistosos, al principio le daba miedo, por todo el rollo de reina. thumbMarcos: En secreto, piensa que es su rival, sus aires de realeza y ser el más popular le dan algo de envidia a Marshallow, y durante su tiempo en el instituto, trataba de ignorarlo lo más que podía. Lley: Marsh y Lley son buenos amigos, pasan tiempo juntos hablando de cosas triviales o serias, no importa el qué, Marshallow piensa que Lley es una persona interesante, aunque no cree que sea tan popular como para ser parte del grupo de los populares en el instituto. Asha: Ella le cae muy bien, le gusta mucho escuchar los chismes que tiene de todo el mundo, es un forma que tiene para saber como se encuentra todo a su alrededor. Le parece muy linda. Licca: Le gusta mucho su actitud, e intenta ser muy amistoso con ella, sus ideales y manera de pensar le resultan acertivas y cree que es una chica muy divertida. Lance: Aparentemente no se llevan bien, sobretodo por el tema de ser egocéntricos, aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones, es Marsh quien se busca los problemas. Duncs: Le gusta Duncs, aunque parece encubrirlo en chistes, pero a pesar de eso sabe controlarse y no lleva las cosas demasiado lejos, fue la persona de WT que vio. De vez en cuando le ayuda en retos aunque no debería hacerlo. Fiore: No es muy allá y ni muy acá, su relación con Fiore ha sido más que nada neutral, sobretodo porque piensa que es muy adorable, no parece querer hablarle. Made: Similar a Fiore, su adorabilidad es un repelente para él, cree que es demasiado suave, ¿Algo machista? J: Su altura le fascina, y lo considera alguien muy inteligente, pero también frío, eso no le importa, lo importante es de que han logrado establecer una buena amistad. Le gusta un poco. Light: La verdad es que Marshallow detesta a Light, no por razones específicas, pero hay algo en el que simplemente le repele, podrá ser su forma de expresarse o el hecho de que se cree un villano, pero no son para nada compatibles. A menudo le hace burla. Marshallow: Marshallow ama a Marshallow, se la pasa todo el día hablando de Marshallow, a Marshallow no le molesta ésto y cree que Marshallow es lindo también. Suele siempre cargar un espejo para admirar lo hermoso que Marshallow es, y tiene mucha confianza en él, Marshallow es el mejor amigo que Marshallow puede tener, pero durante NC su posesión terminó jugándole mal, y en consecuencia le llevó a ser eliminado luego. Marshallow hará lo necesario para el bienestar de Marshallow. Wikonculous Race Resumen desde mi punto de vista de toda la estadía hasta el momento de nuestro equipo "The Artists" en la carrera: Giving People Drama'': ' thumb|left|284px Primer capítulo de la carrera y primer ingreso mío en general a este juego. Sinceramente, como primera impresión, me encantó esto y me sigue encantando ahora que he avanzado. 'The Loud Beginning:' thumb|left|316px Segundo capítulo de la carrera, donde mejoramos nuestra posición por dos puestos, posicionandonos séptimos. Pero pudimos haber terminado muchísimo mejor sino fuese por culpa de las injusticias del anfitrión. 'Tripping Through Dimensional Roles: ' 'thumb|left|334px' Tercer capítulo y de momento, el único en el que no estuve en todo el día, ya que tuve un viaje familiar justo ese día. Creo recordar que mi compañero salió en el segundo vuelo y a pesar de ello, no tener compañero y comerse una penalización, sacó un muy buen puesto, logrando posicionarnos en el quinto puesto, ya que los retos de este cap le encantaron y lograron que salga adelante. Sin embargo, estuve demasiado preocupado por él. 'Eternal Party of Boomerang: ' thumb|left|290px Tuve problemas con mi internet, pero por suerte y a pesar de ello, pude llegar a ayudarle a mi compañero y gracias al primer vuelo y a la penalización del segundo equipo, logramos posicionarnos por primera vez en el primer puesto. ¿Un satisfactorio poderío maligno estaba por comenzar? 'Regular Episode: ' thumb|left|276px ¡No salimos primeros de vuelta, por UN SEGUNDO! Esto fue frustrante, no porque bajamos un puesto, sino porque terminamos primeros el reto, no utilizaron boomerangs contra nosotros e igualmente no logramos el primer puesto. Mi compañero tardó algo (al pasarlo a blog y luego entregarlo) y le dimos tiempo a otros usuarios que nos superen, pero bueno, nuestra posición fue buena y eso al menos es algo. (Con Flutter volvimos a hacer conspiraciones contra Chorizard de que no quiso leer primero nuestros mensajes). '''The Worst Treasure Ever: thumb|left|328px Con tanta suerte, que el desafio semanal de esta ocasión, hacer una historia sobre nuestra travesía hacia One Piece wiki, nos fue muy bien, tuvimos una puntuación de valoración alta, e incluso logramos obtener los 5 fragmentos de la llave automáticamente por nuestro gran trabajo, le doy méritos a mi compañero Flutter por su excelente trabajo como escritor, obtuvimos el primer lugar por segunda vez, casi sin hacer nada. Miraculos and Fight'': ' 'thumb|left|199pxTuvimos un buen arranque, aunque, mi compañero se atascó en el desafío correspondiente, no sabía que hacer, y creo que los nervios y una mala jugada del destino hizo que no pudiera acabar el desafío a tiempo, casi a nada de perderlo. Aunque logró recuperarse por poco, este ha sido uno de los momentos más emocionantes, pues estuvimos al borde de la eliminación. A pesar de todo, logramos avanzar. ''Terratenientes'': ' 'thumb|left|229pxDimos un gran salto desde pasar al tercer vuelo al primero, al ganar un adelanto en el primer desafío, y poder posicionarnos en tercer lugar, mi compañero sintió algo de injusticia en esto, y aunque pudimos haber quedado mejor con más rápidez, pienso que es un buen puesto esta vez, incluso tuvieron que revisar un video para ver quien había quedado en primer y en segundo. Pero yo por otro lado me divertí mucho con los retos, a pesar de denigraciones por no haber aprovechado bien nuestra ventaja. ''Like and Suscribe for no more Episodes'':' thumb|left|332pxSé lo que dije, dije que no me importaba ganar o perder. Pero cuando en un desafío difícil para mí, me rechazan lo que entrego, me hace estallar. Mataseé a charizard en el chat general aunque él no me hizo ni caso, mi compañero me relajó, y de no ser por la ayuda de Duncs, quien ya había acabado, no habríamos podido subir nuestro vídeo, pues, youtube nunca me cargó el mío, y tuve que pasarlo a alguien más. Fue desesperante. Dislike y Reportado. '''And Then There Were 12: thumb|left|298px''Un episodio regular, no sufrimos tanto, ni festejamos tanto, en sí la wiki me trae malos recuerdos de cuando era niño, pero los desafíos estuvieron decentes eso sí. Aunque ... el primer reto se me hacía algo ilegal. El segundo reto era hacer algo sobre ciertos aliens, cosas que le tocó a mi compañero. Lo único destacable de aquí es que pudimos avanzar un puesto por el encima del que tuvimos anteriormente. ''Lucky Legends: thumb|left|212px Podría decirse que comenzamos con algo de suerte esta vez. El primer desafío lo pasamos sin sudar ni una gota, y el segundo fue un trabajo en equipo muy bien elaborado, nos fue bien a pesar de tener conocimiento Nulo sobre la wiki en sí, pero seguimos nuestros conocimientos básicos sobre Pokémon para poder darnos una idea, y además nos dimos una vuelta por la wiki para familiarizarnos con el estilo para poder crear a nuestro monstruo. Al principio íbamos a hacer un león, pero terminamos haciendo a éste dinomecánico al cual bautizé Vadasaurio. Once Upon a Race: thumb|left|270pxOh, i've only found one result. Entonces, el primer desafío me parece que fue buscar cabezas de Mickey con el color de WR (vaya tiene un color propio) en artículos de la wiki. Realmente no sé mucho de Disney, así que tuve que pedir muchas pistas para poder encontrarlas, afortunadamente encontré una cabeza con la pista de otra, básica encontré 2 a la vez y me ahorré una pista. Luego seguía la creación de una historia con moraleja. Yo no actué en este desafío pues el escritor es Flutter jeje, pero, no quería quedarme sin hacer nada, así que en segundo plano comenzé a crear la historia de animales parlantes, con rimas que estaban de más, pero lo logré terminar en un intento desesperado de paranoia que me comía al pensar en que podrían rechazarnos. Culminamos bien esta vez. The (Un)Happiest Day: thumb|left|302pxJajajaja fue un capítulo muy''' desprolijo.Primero que nada comenzamos con un desafío semanal el cual consistía en realizar un dibujo de ambos teniendo un día de diversión. Así que me puse manos a la obra en ese mismo instante para poder formar mi participación. En los días adyecentes me fui enterando que los TTGs de esta ocasión estaban siendo extremadamente injustos, y juzgaron los dibujos a su antojo. Me dieron un 7.5 y despreciaron mi trabajo. Pero nada de eso importó al final por que logramos quedar en un puesto muy elevado para nuestra baja calificación. ''The Faking Dead:'' ''thumb|left|280pxAh caray, eso sí me interesa. Una wiki de una serie la cual sólo vi 1 capítulo. Eso sí, los retos fueron sencillos. Hacer una lista de cosas necesarias para un apocalipsis... y la que yo participé, una actuación sobre la serie. Hice el papel de Shiva, mi personaje fav simplemente por que es un gateto. Ah ... claro. Hubo un tremendo desmadre con Daters, y el premio que ellos obtuvieron por el adelanto que obtuvieron de manera supuestamente injusta pasó a nosotros, con el poder de resucitar a una pareja, escogimos a Hikers. '''''Return, Love and Die: thumb|left|312px Yandere Simulator mmm Mi compañero se ideó una manera de asesinar a un TTG, convenciéndolo de beber veneno, para poder quedarse con senpai'. ' Mi participación aqui? Realicé una serie de tácticas para poder asesinar al potente enemigo, la verdad, no tuve mucho que hacer, sin embargo fue divertido. The Eight Hokages: thumb|left|272px A pesar de que el trato que recibimos todos en esta wiki fue ... Algo. Los desafíos fueron por lo menos entretenidos, hacer trampa sin saber que hacías trampa fue genial. Aunque buscar en internet por cosas publicadas en 2009 son otra historia, pues te lleva a un viaje de nostalgia. Recuerdo cuando veía naruto, y me vi su película del circo este. Ah si, también hice a Marsh estilo Hokage, pero tuve que hacerlo dos veces por que los colores no eran los indicados. The Seven Most Disturbing Teams: thumb|left|306px Un super episodio, hicimos super equipos de 4 parejas, Cif, Matrixx, Duncs, Lance, Fid, Nute, Flutter y Yo conformabamos uno de los equipos para poder escapar de una ciudad abandonada y sobrevivir a un espectro que te mataba si hacías ruido. Como lo vi bien güero ahí entre los árboles haciendo quien sabe qué yo creo que estaba meando por que hasta silbando estaba y que cochino we en los árboles no se mea, en todo caso hazlo en los arbustos, pero bueno me puse a imitarlo y como vi que no me hizo caso le grité MARICAAAAAAAAAAAA MARICAAAA hasta que sentí rica la frente ahque era un disparo EL MARICO me disparó por negro!!! Me morí primero y mi equipo avanzó como pudo para llevarnos la victoria, y yo como fantasma listillo que soy logré posicionarnos en primer lugar... por alguna razón del destino. Five Nights Chasing TTGs: thumb|left|334pxBla bla bla, el primer desafío fue hacer un fic de 10000000 palabras que claramente hizo mi compañero Flutter, tuve que darle unas cuantas indicaciones puesto que no sabía mucho de FNAF pero yo sí sabía, así que como buen solidario le ayudé a fomentar su historia en la primera noche la cual pasó sin problemas. Luego tuvimos que hacer una búsqueda entre wikis, para encontrar a ciertos TTGs y hornearles un cupcake a su gusto, debo admitir que fueron muy dificiles de captar, y también de capturar pero con suerte logramos encontrarlos y darles su apetitoso cupcake, espero les haya gustado las alca D que les metí. Couples in the Sky with Diamonds: '' thumb|left|360pxDe nuevo formando equipos con otras parejas, esta vez nos tocó aliarnos a Royals y Daters pues fuimos los finalistas la última vez. El reto semanal era crear una canción para SU y presentarla en el chat con coordinación y todo. Supuse entonces que sería buena idea añadirle escenas a la canción para que se viera más bonita, me tomé el tiempo de crear los diseños y el resto de Homeworld Gems se encargaron de la canción en sí, logramos impresionar a los TTGs y ganamos el adelanto que nos llevó a nuestra coordinada victoria triple. ''Weekly Despair Race: thumb|left|360pxYa con las pistas entregadas por Monokuma entre los días restantes para este capítulo se encontraban dos vídeos y un blog con imágenes para pistas a utilizar en el caso del asesinato mutuo, en el que Chari, y su novia Kari eran asesinados por alguien de SU wiki. Flutter y yo nos la pasamos analizando los objetos y pistas, creando hipótesis y descartando sospechosos, incluso pensamos en The Socially Awkwards por un error de edición en cierta imagen. Al final nuestra teoría de un viaje en el tiempo para asesinar a sus yo del pasado resulto ser tumbada. Yo mismo entré al juicio final para descubrir al verdadero culpable, los otros equipos lo estaban haciendo de maravilla, y sólo me límite a unir cables. Envié mi resumen del asesinato a Monokuma y fuimos anunciados como la primera pareja ganadora. Sin embargo, se descubrió que era posible que en realidad debíamos haber quedado en segundo puesto. The Penguin Kingdom: thumb|left|286pxA pesar de que por mi parte tuve problemas con participar debido a ciertos oficios personales, nos las arreglamos para no quedar atrás en las últimas de la carrera. El reto era crear un villano y hacer una historia de nosotros contra ese villano, requería ciertos requisitos los cuales cumplimos y así creamos a Kimi Nuki, la malvada empresaria que quería convertir a los Puffles en prendas de vestir. Logramos escapar de Club Penguin y nos dirigimos a la siguiente wiki. Friendship's Dramatic: thumb|left|310px Así que nos dirigimos a MLP que era una wiki que tenía que estar sí o sí, realizamos los retos de actuación en dueto, y por los pelos nos quedamos en esta wiki de no ser por pura suerte, avanzamos para poder entrar a lo que sería la última de WR, la carrera que decidiría quién sería el ganador entre Daters y Artists. A Million Ways to Lose a Million Friends: thumb|left|700px Nos dirigimos a Drama Total Fanon, en donde nos esperaban todos los que nos apoyaban, fue maravilloso ver tanta gente de nuestro lado, aunque seguro que del otro había mucha también. El reto principal consistía en atrapar a Chari, mientras él recorría todas las wikis antes vistas, de no ser por un enorme tropiezo de nuestra parte; Que estaban pasando los chats a donde iría en el general, habrías cumplido el desafío. Pero nos dimos cuenta tarde, y al final, quedamos en segundo lugar, quedando Daters primeros y ganadores de Wikonculous Race. La verdad a pesar de querer haber ganado, llegar hasta ese puesto ignorando todos los dramas que ocurrieron, me hizo sentir realizado, mi compañero no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el resultado, pero fin es finito. Y así fue como concluyó mi travesía por WR. The Next Class Primera participación de Marshallow en formato normal, como miembro primerizo de Los Populares. Fue después intercambiado por Nute, pero su actitud aislada le hizo blanco fácil, quedando en 14to lugar RPG (cameo) Se le puede encontrar trabajando en los jardines fuera del instituto. Apariciones (24/?) Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race (24/24) *1x1 - Giving People Drama. *1x2 - The Loud Beginning. *1x4 - Eternal Party of Boomerangs. *1x5 - Regular Episode. *1x6 - The Worst Treasure Ever. *1x7 - Miraculos and Fight. *1x8 - Terratenientes. *1x9 - Like and Suscribe for no more Episodes. *1x10 - And Then There Were 12 . *1x11 - Lucky Legends. *1x12 - Once Upon a Race. *1x13 -The (Un)Happiest Day. *1x14 - The Faking Dead. *1x15 - Return, Love and Die *1x16 - The Eight Hokages *1x18 - The Seven Most Disturbing Teams *1x19 - Five Nights Chasing TTGs *1X20 - Couples in the Space with Diamonds *1x21 - Weekly Despair Race *1x22 - The Penguin Kingdom *1x23 - Friendship's Dramatic *1x24 - A Million Ways to Lose a Million Friends Importancia del personaje (Wiki Total) thumb|left|335 px Galería WhatsApp_Image_2019-09-13_at_10.47.29_PM.jpeg RefaloParaMarsh.png Marshdtdramarama.png Marshavatar.gif Faraon.gif Ddd.png 429rNg3.png| Cual Limoncito Curiosidades *Originalmente, su piel iba a ser blanca y su cabello azul,pero se cambió para darle un aspecto más humano. *Ya que no le gusta revelar de dónde viene, prefiere decir que es de la luna.. *Es alérgico a la piña. *Tiene Talasofobia. *Entre sus talentos menos conocidos se encuentran cantar y cocinar. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Chicos Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total Categoría:Concursantes de Wikonculous Race Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: The Next Class Categoría:Integrantes de los Populares Categoría:Finalistas de Wiki Total Categoría:Integrantes de The Hidden Stars